


Requests: Transformers Prime

by CybertronianCupid



Series: Transformers Prime [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, fictional other, s/i, self-shipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid
Summary: SFW Requests from our Tumblr blog!
Relationships: Airachnid (Transformers)/You, Arcee (Transformers)/You, Breakdown (Transformers)/You, Bulkhead (Transformers)/You, Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Cliffjumper (Transformers)/You, Dreadwing (Transformers)/You, Hardshell (Transformers)/You, Insecticons (Transformers)/You, Knockout (Transformers)/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Optimus Prime/You, Predaking (Transformers)/You, Ratchet (Transformers)/You, Shockwave (Transformers)/You, Skyquake (Transformers)/You, Smokescreen (Transformers)/You, Soundwave (Transformers)/You, Starscream (Transformers)/You, Steve the Eradicon (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/You, Vehicons (Transformers)/You, Wheeljack (Transformers)/You
Series: Transformers Prime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173413
Kudos: 28





	1. Megatron comforting his fem!S/O after a panic attack

He won’t ask you to explain what triggered it unless you want to talk about it. He picks you up, if you let him, cradling you close to his spark, his engines rumbling soothingly, as he thinks of what to do. After a while, he lifts you to his faceplate, lowering his voice.

 **“My Spark,”** he asks you, not continuing until you are looking at him. If he has to lift your head so he can see your eyes, he will do so gently. How someone who is all sharp edges can be so gentle, would be a mystery if you didn’t know him as well as you do. 

**“What will help?"**

It is something the two of you use in situations like these.

If you can’t tell him yourself, he will suggest things: flying, standing on the deck of the Nemesis, using a ground bridge to go somewhere where you feel at peace.

Do you not wish to be seen like this? Then the two of you are going to his habsuite. Unless Soundwave informs him of something groundshattering, he is not to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

Do you need the quiet? Or would you like to hear a story? From Cybertron, or one of the many other planets he has been to during this war? 

As long as he knows he can help you, and lift you up, inspire you, and that you will keep fighting no matter how hard it gets, he will try to be what you need in that moment. Even if he is fuming with rage at whatever caused you such pain in the first place, for you?

For you, he will be blunt edges and whispers, if that’s what you need. He will be the unyielding mountain, the scorching sun, the raging storm, if only you say that is what you wish him to be.

He won’t let you wallow, then again, you are to him like _his own Spark_. And given how many times others have tried to snuff it out, and he refuses to stay down… That is the highest compliment you can receive from him.


	2. Ratchet showing love to his s/o after they get thrown out of their home

Ratchet comes to pick you up immediately after you called, using a ground bridge to get as close as safely possible to your location before rushing the rest of the way. 

He uses his holoform to help you load your bags into his vehicle mode, a scowl drawn across his face. Not at you, of course, but at your predicament. At the people who would do this to you. He does his best to relax his facial features by the time you come to the first red light, then clears his throat.

**“Hey… want to ride with the sirens on?”**

This is a tactic that only works half the time, he knows that. He also knows Agent Fowler raises hell every time he does it for no “real reason”. 

He could give less of a _flying_ _frag_ about what Fowler has to say, though. If driving around for a while with the sirens on will left your spirits even a little, he’ll do it.

 **If you say yes** , then he’ll flip them on and take off, speeding around and laughing until nightfall. At that point, he’ll call for a ground bridge back to base. 

**If you decline** the offer and say you just want to go to the base, then he’ll call for a ground bridge the moment he’s a safe distance away from prying human eyes. 

“Hey there, love birds,” Arcee greets as you remove your bags from Ratchet’s alt and he transforms to his bot mode, “we were just getting the spare room set up.” 

She looks down the hall where some of their teammates are moving equipment in and out of a room to make it suitable for their new house mate. Ratchet gives his thanks but says you’ll be staying in his room for the night. He wants to make sure you get all the comfort you need and want, a shoulder to cry on should you deem it necessary. You’ve just been through a very strenuous experience, no doubt it’s left you tired; he wants you to get some rest as soon as possible. 

If you agree you’d rather stay in his room, he will do just that. (Smokescreen can pout and grumble all he wants (he was one of the bots who got roped into cleaning that room out) but Ratchet is having none of it.)

Whatever you need to get said rest, he will provide. 

_A warm beverage?_ Done. 

_Snacks?_ He disapproves of eating right before you try to sleep, but he will make an exception this once. 

Hell, he’ll even _lie down and recharge with you_ – something he rarely does these days. If it makes you feel safe, you can sleep on his chassis. You can set your pillow and blanket up once he lies down, and he’ll talk quietly with you until you drift off. The most he would do after that is put a servo over you, mostly to assure himself that you won’t roll over and fall off of him, but also to hopefully provide an extra layer of comfort and warmth. 

Optimus and everyone else will welcome you to the base with open arms. You were already family to them, and they’re all going to love getting to see you a bit more. Ratchet especially.

 **“It may not be what you are used to, but until you can find something better you can stay here as long as you like.”** he gives a gentle smile **“And know you will always have a home with me.”**


	3. Megatron's reaction to his fem!S/O being called a racial slurr

At first he demands to know their names, their location. If she knows, he orders Soundwave to handle the matter discreetly. Bring the human/s to him, since an outright attack on a Walmart, or even their residence would alert the Autobots and could cause things to become unnecessarily complicated.

Depending on what getting called that made her feel and how much it affects her, there is a number of ways this can go:

  * **Is she angry?**



Good, she has every right to be. His own anger is what has been fuelling him for the whole duration of this war. 

**“No matter what anyone says, know that anger at injustice done to you, exists for a reason. What you do with it, is what defines you, not only to yourself, but also to those around you."**

(He really should follow his own advice sometime.) 

  * **Does it hurt? Did they make her feel small?**



**"Why do you let the words of a lowly worm affect you so?”** he lifts her up, his eyes hard. He may try to be understanding, but he was and still is a Gladiator, a Warlord. Getting hurt is a part of it, and he knows words make for a potent weapon when wielded correctly. But for them to hit their mark, the target has to be uncertain of themselves and their worth. 

**“Do you believe them? Is what they said true?”** he waits for an answer. Waits for her reasons, and then a grin spreads on his face. **“Then, why do I compare you to my Spark? The very essence of my existence. The reason why I still stand and will not rest until victory is achieved and my enemies are crushed to dust under my ped.”** he presses a kiss to the top of her head **“Have no fear dear, a Spark may waver, and may be hurting, but as long as you do not yield, know you have me by your side.”**

The two of them WILL ABSOLUTELY be spending future moments in private making sure to sharpen her wit and tongue. Once one knows how to wield the weapons of friend or foe, the blows don’t hit as hard.

  * **Is she tired? Weary?**



**“Rest my dear. I will take care of this for now. And when you are well again, when you can see this from a different angle, can see the potential this holds for you… then we will discuss it."**

If she wants to simply be with him in silence, he will put her in his subspace, as close to his spark as he can. As he said, he will take care of it himself, but first he will make sure she’s at least somewhat comforted and comfortable.

When she falls asleep, he moves her to his berth, slipping out to the corridor silently.

Taking the information Soundwave obtained, he heads out.

He finds that piece of trash, and serves them the beating of their lifetime while in his holoform. Before they pass out, he shows them what he truly looks like. Grabbing them by their throat, he brings them in close and hisses in their ear.

 **"If you ever as much as _think_ of spewing such waste at my beloved, or any who might resemble her, I will come back.”** his claws dig into the skin and meat of the scum. **“And if I do, you will not leave the pit that I throw you in ever again. You will wish you were _dead, I promise you, but you will not receive the pleasure until I deem it so. Did I make myself perfectly clear human?_ " **

When all is said and done, and he knows there is nothing demanding his attention aboard the Nemesis, he returns to his quarters and asks his dearest what she would like to do. If in his power, it’s as good as done. If not, he will try still.

For his dear human, his darling Spark? Anything. 


	4. Autobots Romance Headcanons

**Optimus** :   
**What he searches for in a partner:** Someone curious, open minded.   
**Love language** : Words of affirmation, Quality time  
 **Short Headcanon:** He likes taking his S/O on drives to different parts of the world,so he can admire nature with them. Seeing them explain certain phenomenons, or researching what the two of them saw, always makes his spark hum with joy.

**Ratchet** :  
 **What he searches for in a partner:** Someone who is comfortable to sit with in quiet, will make sure he takes care of himself, and can match the wit   
**Love language:** Quality time  
 **Short Headcanon:** His s/o be the only one in the base who gets to sit on his shoulder, with Raf getting occasional shoulder privilege

**Arcee** :  
 **What she searches for in a partner:** Someone who helps her loosen up and have fun. Someone that can surprise her with remembering things she has said in the past, and helping her do things she can’t do as a cybertronian  
 **Love language** : Physical touch, Acts of Service  
 **Short Headcanon** : There’s nothing she looks more forward to, than enjoying a relaxing evening of winding down with her s/o. Curling up on the couch and watching the movies each of them picked, while cuddling. She especially enjoys it when her s/o helps her work out the kinks in her wing cables. It’s much easier to do when she’s mass displaced, though she will forever treasure the determined expression of her s/o and Jack, when the two of them tried to help her while she was in her full size. 

**Cliffjumper:  
** **** **What he searches for in a partner:** Someone who is wild and carefree. Party animal that’s gonna laugh with him as they leave everyone behind them in dust.  
 **Love language:** Physical touch  
 **Short Headcanon:** Soft kisses and headbumps are his weakness. He’ll call his S/O ‘Triple B’ which stands for 'bonafide, bovine beauty’… They are a S/O of a giant mechanical “bull”, he’s gonna milk this for all it’s worth.

**Bumblebee** :  
 **** **What he searches for in a partner:** Someone who is headstrong, independent, and has a sunny personality.  
 **Love language:** Physical touch  
 **Short Headcanon:** He loves it when his s/o rides on top of his helm. He was really scared of them falling off, but after proving they can stay on decently, and only doing it when he is on ground bridge duty, he starts to really enjoy it. Especialy when they slip down to the back of his neck cables and trail smooches over them, it makes his wings flutter.

**Bulkhead** :  
 **** **What he searches for in a partner:** Someone who is down to party hard, but is also responsible and firm when needed  
 **Love language** : Physical touch, Receiving gifts  
 **Short Headcanon** : He is a cuddler. And a bit of a hoarder. Every gift he receives is precious to him, and he tries so hard to keep them all in a safe place. If you help him protect them, or keep them safe for him at your place, he will be eternally grateful.

**Wheeljack** :  
 **** **What he searches for in a partner:** He needs someone who will wait for him. He can’t stay in one place too long, he loves to explore and needs his solitude. His partner needs to be the kind of person that won’t make him feel chained.  
 **Love language** : Quality time  
 **Short Headcanon** : When he comes back the first time and his S/O greets him with a smile, a hug and a kiss, and a murmurred “I missed you. Welcome back.” his spark nearly bursts. His S/O is like a light house, they are like a home he can return to.

**Ultra Magnus:  
** **What he searches for in a partner:** Someone that doesn’t mind following the rules to the letter. Or atleast has a good explanation as to why they don’t.  
 **Love language:** Quality time, Acts of Service, Physical Touch  
 **Short Headcanon** : He is so curious about humans and their… Strange customs and words. If you take the time and don’t judge him for being clueless and confused most of the time, he’s going to keep asking you questions. And will use the new found knowledge to “subtly” get closer to you.

**Smokescreen** :  
 **What he searches for in a partner:** He wants a partner in mischief and looks for someone who can either match his energy or be even more pumped up and ready for action than he is.  
 **Love language:** Gift giving/receiving, words of affirmation  
 **Short Headcanon** : Giving him compliments is tricky because his ego can get a massive boost from it and he becomes insufferable. Gets realllly flustered tho if a compliment isn’t aimed at his work/training/etc, but instead at his personality or frame.  
Tell him this in private tho, he hates being teased.


	5. Starscream X S/O Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does he kiss his S/O and what kind of dates he takes them on:

  * He doesn’t want to take any risks with his s/o being used against him at anytime by anyone, so all the affection is done in private.
  * The most he’d do in public is hold them in/on his servo, and only when he feels safe enough.
  * If he was actualy relaxed, he would hug and cuddle with them in public. Nothing major, pretty much just existing in the same space and touching.
  * He is a GLUTTON for affection tho. Anykind. He’ll be puty in the hands of his s/o.
  * His kisses, at first, are unsure. More like really slow pecks, because the first kiss he gave them knocked them over and he will be flustered about it forever.
  * If s/o gives him lots of time and reassurance tho, he will come around and get more confident… And he does turn out to be an amazing kisser.
  * The kind of kisser that has his s/o chasing after more when he moves away so they can catch a breath.
  * As for **dates** …
  * **Coffee shops** (we have a post with drink hcs coming up on Monday! ;D)
  * **Science museums**. (Let him geek out over interactive stuff!)
  * Learning about the science of a world so different from his own, with his s/o listening to him (and even participating in conversation) will have his eyes sparkling for days after that!
  * Will absolutely make fun of how little the humans actually know about the universe based off their space sections though.
  * He likes having conversations and sharing things he finds interesting with his s/o! If they get him to the point of confident rambling, he’s going to be kept up all night, thinking about it and about how did his s/o manage that.




	6. Smokescreen trying to woo his crush (Headcanons)

  * This poor mech is _so nervous_
  * He wants his crush to think he’s cool and awesome and will try everything he can think of to show off
  * Taking his crush to a race and winning for them.
  * Speeding across an empty parking lot and spelling their name with his skid marks.
  * He’ll try to act like he isn’t looking at them every moment to see if they notice his efforts. He probably makes an effort to look really nice everytime his crush is at the base and will pout when they don’t comment on it.
  * If they do comment on it, he’ll try to sound Mature and Responsible, and it makes Miko burst out laughing every single time.
  * When he finaly asks his crush out on a date, he… Well, gets so excited he convinces the kids to help him get a bunch of flowers and heart shaped things, and anything he knows his crush likes and stuff it all while he’s in his car mode
  * Would take them to go watch a romance movie, but would spend every minute suffering or talking with his crush how none of this makes sense.
  * He tries to be a smooth talker. And fails spectacularly. _He just really wants his crush to be impressed._
  * Once he drives his crush home for the night (and they help him remove all the ThisWillWooMyCrush4Sure decorations) he will ask them if they would, maybe, like to do this again sometime?
  * Will try to seem cool and collected if they say yes, but his sideview mirrors are wiggling, and he speeds off so fast he nearly breaks the sound barrier.
  * Fowler is at the base next morning, ready to chew him out for causing a disturbance by “speeding through populated areas late at night, blaring ‘What is Love’ with his windows rolled down, and somehow simultaniously honking his horn and whooping”
  * Not to mention all the heart shaped skid marks all over the parking places… That’s going to make it in the newspaper




	7. Holiday Surprise Fluff: Poly!Reader x TFP Decepticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. All of them. That includes the troops.

Being partners with Steve had its perks. Sure, there were some drawbacks as well, but considering how close all Vehicons were, that just meant the human suddenly had a whole lot of love and support, when one of these aliens decided to zoom into their life.  
And well, when Breakdown met them and saw just how close the other guys are with them, and how nice they are treated by this fleshie, who’s to blame the poor mech for falling for them too?  
Knockout flirted with them once, and caught feelings when they laughed and flirted right back at him.  
The rest of the ship caught feelings for the little organic faster than the cosmic rust, with the High Command being the most confused and vary over trying to express their feelings about it.  
After all, their human isn’t just a partner of _one_ Steve.

They are a partner of **_all_** Steves, and soon of the Insecticon troops as well, with officers falling prey to their charms one after the other. In a sense, they have the whole ship wrapped around their tiny fingers, and soon they earn the affection of the Communications officer, Second in command and the Lord of Decepticons as well.  
With _ALOT_ of compromising and weekly reminders amongst the top three, that their human loves everyone aboard the Nemesis. _**The whole Nemesis.  
**_ How they manage that, remains a mystery to everyone aboard and yet, the morale has never been higher, so who is going to look a gift horse in the mouth? Noone, that’s who.

Steve drives them through the groundbridge straight into the command center.  
Soundwave greets them with a merry tune, Lazerbeak chirping happily as they are swooped up into familiar well maintained servos.

“Here you are, ” Knockout kisses their face all over, before glaring at Steve. “If I remember correctly, today was **MY** turn to pick **OUR** lovely fleshie up”

“But you just did sir,” Steve answers prompting a groan out of Knockout, before rushing off towards the barracks laughing.

“So, what ARE you guys planning?”

“We can’t tell you just yet,” Dreadwing smiles at them. Skyquake is leaning against his twin, nodding.

“It would ruin the surprise.”  
They pout and look at the ceiling.

“Not even an itsy-bitsy clue? Come onnnn, you guys have been driving me crazy for long enough.”

Airachnid giggles, skittering off her perch and extending a welcoming servo for them to step on. She holds them close to her spark, heels clicking as she walks.

“Not even that. Orders from the Second in Command.”

“I thought you were ALSO Second in command.”

“Who isn’t at this point,” Shockwave points out when the femme places them in his servo, pressing a quick kiss before dragging the two warriors with her, off to who-knows-where. Being carried and placed from servo to servo was a thing that took some time to get used to, and yet, they are always handled with such care and love they can’t really stay mad at their partners for too long.  
They gaze up into the red optic staring at them.

“ _Shockyyyyy_ ,”

“No,”

“ _Shockerrrrs_ ,”

“The answer is still no,” his voice is firm and unyielding, but his finials are wiggling in amusement.  
Whatever the others are preparing is clearly going to be good.

“Come on, can’t you just tell me? ” they try again, genuine laughter from the Warlord snapping their attention to the entrance. Disappointment setting in when he is not actually standing there.

>>Patience, little one,<< the recording echoes from Soundwave, who steps through the groundbridge a moment later, with parting words of

“And enjoy the show.”

And what a show it was. Almost an hour of all fliers, spinning and looping around each other, acrobatics of transforming mid-flight to blow them a kiss, before transforming again and resuming what has clearly been practiced time and time again with how perfect their forms were.  
They couldn’t look away even if they tried, each segment of them all dancing in the air grander than the last, topped off by Predaking creating rings of fire for them all to fly through.  
It was a spectacle of the kind they have never seen.  
Their excitement has them almost jumping in place when all commanders return to the bridge, optics twinkling with glee at their s/o and their clear enjoyment and pride.

“That was just the start,” Starscream smirks knowingly, with Breakdown presenting them with a thick coat.

“Just wait till you see what our Liege has in store for you,”.

They honestly expected a gladiator match. Hardshell, Dreadwing and Skyquake against Megatron and Soundwave. Or perhaps some sort of a firing range, or anything that would indicate a show of strength, or precision and cunning. They wouldn’t be surprised if the Warlord somehow decided to do it all inside of an ice cave just for the extra challenge.

They didn’t expect to be taken to one of the empty mines.

They did not expect there to be decorations put up, a mix of what they know to be Cybertronian designs with different Earth influences mixing into them all and still looking stunning in their own way.

And they did not expect every grounder of the Nemesis to be present.

“What is all this?” they ask, their eyes roaming over everyone. Their frames polished, their engines humming in sync, as they all break into a song.  
A song about _them_.  
They caught a glimpse of the title one night, when Megatron forgot to put that particular datapad away.

_“Oh it’s nothing,” he waved their question off, settling them down in their bed above his berth._

_“Megs, what are you planning?”_

_His grin and a tilt of his helm had them laughing, the expression on their face earning them a chuckle of his own, and yet no answer beyond the teasing “You’ll see”.  
_ _Any questions directed at others about what they think could be in the works, were met with the same grin and chuckles of “You’ll see, it’s a surprise.”_

Arms wrap around them from behind.

“Happy holidays,” Steve says, nuzzling his helm against their head.

“Care for a dance?”

Dating Steve had many perks. Dating the whole Nemesis, has around a million more. And they have all night to count them all, as they dance and laugh with their _wretched, evil, horrible, no good_ Decepticons.

At a house somewhere on the planet, there stands a very, very irked Makeshift, currently tangled in strings of lights, reminding himself that he is a vital part of the operation “Our Human Will Have The Best Holiday Celebration”. He’s been bossed around this way and that, without much rhyme or reason for a week now, and at this point, he would much prefer to listen to a certain Seeker screaming his voicebox raw, than to be listening to yet another round of _‘All I want for Christmas’_.

He will have someones spark if he isn’t the one that gets to cuddle with The Spark of Nemesis for _at least a week_ after his mission is complete. He knows those will be well deserved after the madness he’s being put through.


	8. fem!S/O asks Cons to go to prom with them (Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron, Soundwave and Predaking

  * All of them are flattered
  * If it weren’t for the risk of putting their s/o in danger should the autobots or authorities suspect anything, **Soundwave would find a way to go with them**
  * **Megatron** knows he doesn’t have the patience to be around that many humans, and **would rather take her away from the crowd.** Somewhere private, where he can gift her something personal for her academic success.
  * **Predaking is proud of his mate’s wit and will express it to her with riches**. The jewelry industry suffers quite a blow and is mocked for decades afterwards, when multiple buisnesses report “a giant metal dragon stealing all of the most valuable gemstones and metals”




	9. S/O comes out as Trans to the Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack

**Optimus**

  * Sees this is a big deal for his s/o, even if he is confused by humans and their customs
  * He listens intently, and is patient with them while they find their words.
  * After they’re done, he asks his s/o to clarify if they thought this would somehow change his feelings or perception of who they are as a person
  * You bet he’s going to pay special attention to make sure they feel loved and cherished if they feel anxious about coming out.
  * Prepare for him to glare at anyone who misgenders his s/o. Fowler is not excluded from this and better get with the program fast.
  * The cups in his cupholders when he picks them up the first time after they told him, hold a bag of pastel candy in baby blues and pinks and whites. “These… Made me think of you.”



**Ratchet**

  * He looks at his s/o, his face set in a scowl
  * “Miko was saying something about you ‘Transing your gender’. Is this it?”
  * He is honestly not sure if it’s a prank by the kids his s/o decided to get in on, or if humans can actually change their genders when they feel like it.
  * When he gets an explanation he is even more confused and, depending where the two of them are and what he’s doing, he’ll either pick his s/o up, grumbling about humans and kiss them, telling them he loves them and that they will explain this to him as soon as he’s not so busy.
  * Or he is going to sit there with them and ask them to explain what it is and why this means so much to them. Is adding the things they tell him to a seperate file in his processor so he can do some research on his own.
  * Will probably start researching hormone therapy and grumbling about how confusing the process of removing/enhancing an organics chest piece is. Consulting June and asking if she has any medical experience with transgender people
  * He doesn’t mention his research unless s/o mentions they were considering it.
  * “It’s your body. I didn’t fall in love with it, I fell in love with the spark inside of it. Change it all you want, as long as you get regular checkups!”



**Wheeljack:**

  * “That’s cool”, and that’s it.
  * He doesn’t really feel like there’s more to it, he still loves his s/o, they are still the same person he fell in love with.
  * He does check if they’re still cool with the nicknames he used for them before they came out.
  * Comes up with new and better ones if s/o isn’t comfortable with the ones he used for them before.
  * Will make a joke about them just needing an altmode and voila, they too are now a Transformer.
  * Is gonna get Miko to help him get something really cheesy with the trans flag or colors. A patch or pin in the colors, or a keychain of somesort.



They all switch to prefered pronouns and name/nickname without missing a beat, and the rest of the base does as well, aside from asking about it if their friend is open about it and wants to talk.

If not, the internet provides a good place for conversation starters, and lots and lots memes that have all humans laughing up a storm.


	10. Megatron helping his depressed!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon described being "down in the pits of depression"

In almost any way they need him to.  
He isn’t a passive partner, and seeing his s/o numb to the world and struggling drives him mad. But 4 million-or-so years of defeating your opponent by blasting, slicing or tearing them apart doesn’t help in this situation.

_… Or does it?_

  * The phrase you used is **The Pits of Depression**. He spent quite an important portion of his functioning in **The Pits of Kaon.**
  * So, the two of you, _(yes **both** of you, this isn’t something he can fix for you)_ would build a strategy how to handle the opponent of your Primus-forsaken-pit, before it gets overwhelming.
  * His approach to most, if not all problems, is to look at it as if it were a living being.
  * In case there isn’t enough information about “the opponent”, he wouldn’t just stand there and wait for them to strike, he would be trying to figure out what he can before that happens. _Is it more powerful during the day? Night? When his s/o is refuelling? When it makes them forget to do that, or to take care of themselves all together?_
  * It would take him some time to get it into his processor, that that kind of analysis is hard to do when you feel powerless and defeated before you even fully wake up.
  * Knockout, and whatever specialist he and Soundwave provide for s/o and their needs, do a better job of explaining the effects of depression to him and also provide the strategies that work for most humans.
  * “It’s all in their head.” “Are you attempting to mock me, human? Of course it’s all in their head, is that not where your species processor is located?”



By the time that interaction occurs however, Megatron has accumulated quite the amount of information and sees the patterns, so he can actually provide the information for the most efficient strategies to be implemented.  
The rest? All up to his magnificent S/O. He has given them the armour, the sword and shield, shared with them the strategies he used and still uses.  
His role in the battles to follow is not of _leading._ But of _**support.**_

  * There is **praise** and clearly displayed **pride** when his s/o does something they used to tell him is hard or impossible to do. Especialy if it still feels that way.
  * **Any victory is a victory** and he will defend this belief with fury if anyone tries to claim otherwise.
  * _**Try him. Go on.**_ Tell him His Spark is not winning. _**He dares you.**_



And when depression seems to be winning? _When nothing seems to be working?_

  * **He is there for them** , with stories, flights, sights, his towering presence. Servos ready for them to fall into and rest, while he studies their opponent and counters its blows with twice the strength.



**As long as he knows his s/o will stand back up and fight another day, or tell him they need help loud and clear** , he **WILL** be there. One way or another.


	11. Cons reacting to their S/O being self conscious about their body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout, Breakdown and Starscream  
> The asker wanted fluff for both a S/O that's skinny/ has small breasts and the reverse

First off, they all for sure are not happy that their s/o doesnt like their body, because they think s/o is beautiful. That goes for all three of them.

**Knockout  
** _The next five go for both skinny and fat s/o’s. He loves them how they are, but also will support them in their endeavors._

  * “I love beautiful things and you dear? Are just the prettiest lil thing.”
  * If his s/o is unhappy with how they look, he’s gonna suggest some changes to their nutrition intake
  * **If that’s what they want do** , then yes, he will do the research and help them to achieve their ideal body, but they are going to be healthy about it!
  * No diet culture on this war ship!
  * It’s healthy portion sizes and a good work out routine according to what she can physically handle for his s/o.  
  

  * Also, on a mildly nsfw note, he enjoys how skinny s/o’s smaller chest fits perfectly in his smaller (especially when mass-displaced) servos. He just finds them extremely cute and pleasant to hold.
  * And his fat s/o? Just look at those curves. Not to mention how nice it feels when he hugs them close.
  * Flat/small Vs. Big chest also provides a good shopping challenge (and an outrage over the sizing, quality and pricing of some of these clothes.)
  * He’ll end up getting his s/o a tailor, don’t ask him how, his s/o just needs to make sure Lazerbeak gets lots of attention every time they see him. Lots of cooing, and appreciative pats.



**Breakdown**

  * With a bigger s/o (especially those with a big chest) he enjoys joking about how he can’t see anyone smaller than him because of how big his chassis is.
  * He can definitely relate to them easier because he is a bigger/bulkier frame as well. They have similar struggles, just in slightly different ways.
  * Because they are so soft, he would call them his Little Marshmallow.
  * They are a Heavy Duty Couple. Yes, it is a constant joke between the two of them and the troops.
  * He absolutely gets them a strong comfort bra with the words HeavyDuty across each boob. Now they just need a hammer and they’ll match!
  * With a skinny s/o, he adores how easily they can fit in his usually crowded subspace. Even when he’s sure there’s no room for her, they find a space to squeeze into.
  * His lil Pocket!S/O (gotta smooch ‘em all~)
  * If they’re flexible, he will be equal parts horrified and amazed by how they can bend and twist.



**Starscream**

  * Scream might actually get a bit self-conscious or mildly offended because “I am that skinny/I weight a couple of **actual** tons”
  * He’s not going to blame s/o for him feeling that way, he just had never thought about it before.
  * He is somewhat snarky about it in the following days though. Holds them in his servos more often too.
  * With a bigger s/o, he appreciates the thighs so much. Very much enjoys mass displacing to lay his head in their lap to get pets and affection.
  * He also enjoys the fact he _knows_ his s/o is there with him, because they are easier to spot.
  * It’s a big reassurance to actualy feel they are there with him when he’s working. Even if they are quiet he can feel them sitting in his cockpit and it grounds him.
  * With a skinny s/o, though, he loves getting to cuddle them! They’re likely more prone to being cold, and thus cuddle times happen more often!
  * He loves seeing the similarities and yet the stark differences between his current frame and his skinny s/o
  * Like, they have some “sharp edges” kind of like him. Almost looks like a small Cybertronian, even though she is definitely organic, and he finds it fascinating.




	12. Megatron x fem!S/O bathing eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No mass displacement, enjoy a big bubble bath with your Lord

“You humans are obsessed with bubbles.” he mutters, one of his claws shampooing her scalp in circular motions.

Her relaxed laughter bounces off the walls when she presses herself into his touch, eyes half closed in pure bliss. She turns her head, hand reaching to touch the giant digit, stilling its movements.“Try saying bubbles next time when you’re angry.”

He cocks a brow at her.

“And what exactly will that accomplish?”

She shrugs, tilting her head back.

“I just think it would be amusing.”

He hums in acknowledgment, cupping half a servo of liquid and looking down at her. A smirk soon stretches into a grin across his faceplate, sharp denta peeking into sight.  
Oh no.

“Megs, don’t you dare-” is what she gets out before all of the contents are dumped on her in one swift movement, the force knocking her flat to the metal palm.

“That was uncalled for you jerk!” she hacks out, scowling in the general direction of his face.

“Really? I’d say I found it amusing,” he rumbles, waiting for her to catch her breath again.

The second servo of warm liquid is poured over her in a slow stream, her hands scrubbing and washing off what little suds there are left. After she’s done, she reaches for a sponge, smacking it against her other hand.

“Alright, my turn. Lift me up, it’s too slippery to climb you with all this-” she gestures at the liquid surrounding them, the blue foam and rainbow bubbles fizzing and swirling.

“Solvent.”

“Is it? I’m pretty sure Shockwave called it something else.”

He lifts her up, optics roaming her body.

“A mixture of cleaning agents that are safe for both organic and Cybertronian lifeforms.” he drones, enjoying the way her skin almost shines from said cleaning agents, droplets of it racing down her back when she crouches. He trully can’t get enough of looking at her.

She wets the sponge in a puddle on his servo and rises, wiping at his faceplate.

“With bubbles.”

Megatrons optics narrow at the far off wall, mouth fixed in a scowl. He insisted this was a waste of something, but since both her and Shockwave refused to share what exactly caused all this foam to appear, and his systems haven’t detected any components that would register as hazardous, he decided to let it slide… For now.

“With **bubbles**.”

Despite aiming to sound menacing, it turned out more grumpy than anything else and his eyebrows lower in irritation. Her mouth lifts into an amused smirk, but she holds her tongue. Clever choice.  
He closes one optic when the sponge rubs close the corner of his lense, feeling the material snag on the small sharp edges of his scars.

“You do know these won’t be scrubbed off?”

“And do you know your face looks like death took a blowtorch to it?” she grumbles back at him, scrubbing harder at the discolored metal next to the grooves.

Megatron chuckles, his shoulders shaking. The liquid ripples around his half submerged vents.

“You do! Everywhere else you look so shiny, but your faceplate looks like you’ll keel over from a rust infection any moment!”

The chuckling intensifies, the tremors almost knocking her off balance.

“I can already hear the broadcast over the ship intercom,” she clutches the sponge between her hands wringing it with the most serious expression she can muster, her voice taking on a nasally tone.  
“Champion of Kaon, slain by carelessly neglecting facial routine prescribed by his conjux. You may pay your respects in the medbay, that is, if there is any faceplate left by the time our medic is finished making our Lord look presentable. Smelting is overrated, he’ll be chucked out of the airlock before midday refuelling.”

At this point she has to hold onto his thumb for support, while he laughs himself to the point of his vocalizer needing a full reboot.

“Really though,” she glances at the liquid surrounding them “if this causes you to rust I am going after Shockwaves kneecaps.”

He wheezes, rumbling something in Cybertronian before looking at her again.

“Those are too high for you to reach.”

“Not like I found a way to get from the ground up to your shoulders in less than 13 minutes. I could make it ten with how still he is.”

His optics look at her full of mirth, his free servo lazily gripping the side of the tub. The liquid sloshes around when he lowers himself into the bath fully from his half sitting position. The usually hidden gears in his shoulders shift, the liquid seeping through the seams of his armor.  
  
She can see movements below the foam when all of the newly submerged seams part and she waits for the tell tale click of his back plating loosening.  
He lets out a pleased sigh when it does, servo that holds her lowering near the middle of his chest plates.

“Too hot?”

The temperature is warm from the warlords systems idling, gentle steam curling towards the ceiling. Coupled with his presence, she can fully appreciate essentially having a giant pool all at her disposal.

“Just right.”

She lays down on top of his half submerged insignia, eyes twinkling. He looks younger.  
It suits him.

His optics focus back on her face, half lidded and relaxed. His engine purrs and he pushes a servo of foam over her lower half, digits ghosting over her submerged calves.

This is rather nice.  
He’ll consider taking her future ideas in consideration more often.

Right after he find out what in the Pits she used to get Shockwave invested in something so insignificant as _bubble baths._


End file.
